The Boy Next Door-Deleted Chapter:The Prep Rally
by Marilyn3
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Courtney and Duncan during the prep rally? I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.


The Prep Rally

-September-

~Courtney~

"I can't believe that a girl like _her _would ignore someone as hot as Duncan." I hear from one of the girls behind me.

"I _know_, right?" Her friend agrees.

I roll my eyes and let out a small sigh. Yes, I did tell Duncan that I didn't want to see him anymore.

Okay, so I really didn't tell him anything.

When we came back to school, I just flat out ignored him. I went straight to my homeroom in the morning and I made sure to come in after the warning bell rang for fourth and sixth period.

And I've been doing that for a few weeks now.

I sighed again as I stand back up from the water fountain and walk to my sixth period class.

As I walk in, I see several girls crowded around Duncan's desk. I slightly shake my head and head to the seat in the back of the room, and as if he could feel my presence, Duncan turns his head and looks at me. I'm too far away, so I can't really see the emotion in his eyes.

After it feels like it's been years, the final bell rings and Duncan's fan club goes back to their seats and Mrs. Seidentopf begins to take roll before we have to go to the prep rally.

Once she finished calling roll, Mr. Neff announces for the students to go to the track field.

I wait for everyone to leave before I make my way out the door. I walk a few feet until a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into a janitor's closet. I feel electricity run through me and I know automatically who it is.

"Duncan?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We need to talk." He says, his voice angry.

"Fine. So talk."

He shakes his head and says, "Not here. Follow me." And he grabs my arm and drags me to the main steps.

Once we've made it down the steps and out the door, he continues to drag me towards the track field. Since that we are one out of a few other students late to get to the bleachers, all of the staff are down by the track, so Duncan leads me pass the track and to the back parking lot.

He drags me to the first row and then drops my arm and goes to his truck and quietly unlocks the doors.

After he gets in and waits for me, I think about making a run for it to the track. As if he could read my thoughts, he rolls down the passenger side window and say in a low, mincing tone, "Courtney, so help me. I will force you into the damn car."

Well, that was enough for me to take my happy behind and jump into the passenger seat. Once I was settled, he locked the doors and took several deep breaths and said, "What the hell is going on?"

I don't know what possessed me to say, "Why, whatever are you talking about?" I guess I'm playing dumb now.

There's a ghost of a smile when he says, "Nice try, babe, but we both know what I'm saying. You don't go from flirting with someone one day than turn around the next day and completely ignore them. So, I'ma ask again; what the hell is going on?"

I let out a small sigh and stare out the windshield, and I hear myself say in a quiet voice, "I don't want to get hurt again."

It takes him several minutes to say, "Did I…hurt you?"

I gave him a tiny nod and I hear him suck in a deep breath.

"Shit, Court. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I gave him a sharp look and said, "I tried to, but whenever I tried to, you'd just flat out ignored me."

A dozen emotions dance across his face and he says, "Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Court. After the big move after eighth grade, I couldn't face the fact that I was going to be alone at a different school. And plus, I couldn't stand to see you upset."

"What in the hell makes you think that I'm not upset now?" I cry out.

His fingers drum on the steering wheel as he says, "I don't know. I didn't know how to even begin to talk to you."

"You couldv'e called! Or texted, or..something! Not leave me alone to figure out why you left and to see you with all those girls!" Yupp, here comes the water works.

He doesn't say anything, but he puts his fingers under my chin and tilts my face up. He kisses the tears on my cheeks and pulls me to his side, which wasn't easy, since that there's a stick shift. "Move your left leg over it." He says, his voice hoarse.

Once I am straddling the stick shift, he hugs me and says, "If I could take it back, I would. Just please, please stop crying."

I feel myself start to cry harder at his words, then he pulls back a few inches and kisses the tears away and the he is giving me this long look, and before I can say, "what is it?," he kisses me.

And it was like the Earth was shattering. The kiss was slow and sweet and passionate.

I never wanted it to end.

He pulls back and kisses my forehead before he lays his forehead against mine. After a few minutes and our breathing slows, I hear him say wow.

I pull back and give him a questionable look and he plays with a strand of my hair and says, "Ya know, when you cry, your lips are so soft." His statement makes me give out a little laugh, reminding me from when I read that similar saying from _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

He gives me a small smile and says, "I'm serious, when you cry, you lips are so soft. And that kiss, man, I didn't think that I would be able to stop."

"Why did you?" I blurt out.

"Because we are in the school parking lot. In the first row. And I don't want to us to get caught on camera. Plus, you was..err..are, upset, so I didn't want to push it."

I feel myself blush and I say, "I'm glad you did."

And I realize that my words had double meaning.

I feel myself blush harder as I see the American boy smile appear on his face. I smile back and absentmindly reach up and start to stroke the stubble on his cheek. He sucks in a sharp breath and turns his face into my palm and kisses the center of my hand.

"One of these days, we are going to get into trouble." He says, leaning in closer to me.

"I can't wait for that day." I say, leaning towards him, and soon we are in a full, make-out session.

After it seems like an eternity, I pull back and lay my head against his chest, and we both try to catch our breaths.

I glance at the clock on the dash board and nearly yelp in surprise. 3:03 p.m.

Less than two minutes until we have to go home.

"Shit, Duncan, I got to go to my car!"

He gives me a small frown before nodding his head. "Okay. But I'm walking you to your car."

I give him a sweet smile and say, "Okay."

He unlocks the car and steps out the door and holds his hand out for me to take. After I pull my other leg over the stick shift and reaching for my bag, I grabbed his hand and let him help me out of the truck.

Once he closed the door, he grabs my hand and walks me to the last row of cars. As we reached my car, I give a curious look and asked him how he knew that it was my car.

He smiled and replied, "You don't give me much credit." And before I could ask what he meant, he bends down to kiss me.

We kiss until the bell rings. He pulls a part and looks me deep in the eyes and says, "You have to communicate with me, babe. I don't want to go through another month or so just for you to start to talk to me. And I'll learn how to do the same. I don't think that you understood how pissed and confused and hurt I was when you ignored me after such a great first day."

I was at the lost of words again today. So I nodded and whispered out, "Okay. I'll try."

He smiles and kisses my forehead and says, "Good. I'll text you later." He lets me go and I unlock my car and slid in the driver seat.

After I turn the car on, he leans down and I roll the window down and lean my head out and he gives me a light kiss.

"Don't forget; I'm texting you later."

I smile and reply, "I won't."

He gives me another peck on the lips and forehead before he pulls back and gives me another smile and walks back to his truck.

As I pull out onto the street, I feel my heart still beating fast and my lips swollen from his lips against mine.

~15 minutes later~

As I get into my bedroom, I plop down on my bed and trace my fingers over my lips. I can still feel his lips against them.

I sighed deeply and smile into my pillow and start to think about what he said.

It wasn't until I started to fall asleep when my cell phone lets out a ping, letting me know that I have a new text message. I quickly shot up and grab for it and my heart skips a beat when I read, "Hey, babe :)"

I let out a small squeal and quickly text Duncan back.

I fall back against my pillows as I wait for his reply and think:

This _will _be a great year.

* * *

**(A/N) Here it is, the very first Boy Next Door Deleted Chapter :) hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
